


Rest day

by dragonesdepapel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Ao3 let me add tags on mobile challenge, Cuddling, F/F, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonesdepapel/pseuds/dragonesdepapel
Summary: Adora did not have a cold.





	Rest day

**Author's Note:**

> This something short I wrote when I needed a distraction and I wasn't planning on posting it? But yeah then I saw the number of tagged glimmadora fics and I felt bad keeping it lol

Adora did not have a cold.

Seriously, she didn’t. She was fine and she told Glimmer so.

“Don’t even try that, Adora. You are burning up! And you can barely stay on your feet!”

Adora pushed herself away from the wall she was leaning on. “That’s not true!”

She must have pushed a bit too hard though because suddenly she found herself tipping forward, unable to find her balance. She would have crashed headfirst onto the floor if it weren’t for Glimmer catching her at the last second.

She grabbed her by the shoulders and lead her away. “That’s it, you are going back to bed.”

Adora tried to protest, but it was no use. The truth was that she couldn’t have shaken Glimmer’s hands away if she had tried to.

The bed did look awfully comfortable, she noted once they were back in the room. And when had it gotten so cold? Had they left the windows open? She burrowed under the covers, wishing for the first time since arriving at Bright Moon that she had kept the big, fuffly blanket that had originally come with the room.

Glimmer waited until she was settled, then she turned to leave. Panic seized Adora’s chest.

“Don’t go!” her voice came out way too high but she didn’t care. “Please, don’t leave me alone. I’ll go crazy if I have to stay all day here.”

Glimmer put a hand over hers. Adora hadn’t even realized she was clutching the blankets so strongly. She slowly let them go.

“I’m just going to find you some medicine and water.” Adora couldn’t help but pout. “You need the medicine if you want to feel better, remember? I promise it’ll only take a second.”

She gave her a gentle squeeze, and then she was gone.

Adora stretched her hands, stretched her legs. She tried lying on one side and then the other. She was about to give up and go find the medicine herself when Glimmer appeared back next to the bed.

“Here!” she said, handing her a glass. Then she noticed that Adora’s feet were on the ground. “Where were you going?”

Adora reached for the glass with one hand as she rubbed the back of her neck with the other. “Nowhere! I was just, patiently waiting here, for you!”

Glimmer glared at her so she quickly drew herself back to a resting position.

“Good, now take that and try sleeping for a little while.”

“But Glimmer!!!” she protested. She didn’t want to sleep. She didn’t need to sleep. She was fine!

“No buts, Adora. The sooner you get some rest the sooner you’ll get better! C'mon, just try. I promise I’ll be here the whoooole time.”

Adora crossed her arms, clearly unconvinced. “The whole time?”

“The whole time.”

Still suspicious, she reached forward and shanked Glimmer towards the bed. She still had enough strength to be able to pull her in easily.

“What are you doing?”

Adora arranged Glimmer so she could lie on her side, she didn't resist. Then, Adora grabbed her arm and pulled it towards her, resting their hands against her cheek.

“There, now I know you won’t try to leave.”

Glimmer chuckled, shifting so she could find a more comfortable position. She was careful not to disturb Adora.

“I already said I was staying. But this is nice. Would it be better if we both try to sleep?”

Adora thought about it for a moment. “Yes, please.”

“Good, we can do that. Rest well, Adora, I’ll be here when you wake up.”


End file.
